Bloom Series: Flutter
by the-guardian-of-the-moon
Summary: They met atop the hill that separated their land and it was there that friendship was made. One that would last a lifetime. It was there that he knew that forever he would be his friend. It was there that for the very first time he would experience an odd feeling in his chest. There he would feel it flutter. Part two of the Bloom Series. Fluffy shonen-ai


Wow its been so long since I wrote anything for the naruto fandom. So my writing might have changed a bit from any of my previous stories. Though theres not much. Well anyways i hope you enjoy this fluffy little one-shot :D

* * *

_"Love is but the discovery of ourselves in others, and the delight in the recognition."_

_- Alexander Smith_

A young man was lying down on a grassy hilltop one spring day watching the clouds slowly go by at their own pace, not a worry in the world. He sighed for the tenth time that day as his mind was racing of its own accord. If he had it his way he wouldn't be thinking anything at all, but it seemed that his brain didn't like that idea. He closed his eyes as a gentle breeze made its way over the hilltop and he let a small smile grace his face. He had been thinking of his best friend whom he was waiting for. The same one he had since he was just a small boy. In fact he had officially met him there on that very hill. He could almost feel the confusion coming back to him as he recalls his memory.

They were about seven years old at the time and even as a child Shikamaru liked to go to his favorite hilltop and watch the clouds go by, sometimes even taking a nap on the grassy area because his mom was being too troublesome for him. The hilltop was deep in the forest that lay between the Nara and Akimichi compounds, and not many people knew about it, so it became a safe haven for him when he felt the need to be alone. It was a day very much like any other, nothing quite unique about it. His mother was pestering him more than usual about how lazy he was and that kids his age should be running around enjoying their youth. But Shikamaru was a little bit different, sure he had friends and enjoyed playing as much as the next seven year old. But he was lazy by birth and sometimes he just liked to lie down and watch the clouds go by; a place where he could stop thinking and just have some peace.

Unfortunately for the young boy today was not going to go as expected. There at the top of the hill was something he had never seen there before. There sitting back faced to him was a boy with wild reddish-brown hair atop his head, looking about the same age as him though he could not see him well. Curious as such little boys are he went up the hill to see this boy. He tapped the boy on the shoulder and said "who are you and how did you find this hill?" Startled the boy turned his head and when he looked into Shikamaru's eyes it was if the world itself stopped and tilted on its axis.

There were the remnants of tear stains on the boys' cheeks. Something inside Shikamaru shook and he felt a need, though he did not know why, to make those tears go away and make this boy smile. This was the face of someone who should always be happy, not sad. The boys niffed after a small pause and said "My names Choji Akimichi and I found this hill after running away into the woods from my house." He then turned back around and looked down.

Shikamaru then replied "I'm Shikamaru Nara" as he sat down on the right side of Choji. "What are you doing so far into the forest Shikamaru?" Choji asked as he glanced over at Shikamaru. "I like to come here and be alone sometimes when my mom is bugging me to clean my room. Sometimes I take a nap too." He said in reply. "Oh" said Choji.

Shikamaru lay down on the grass next to Choji to look up at the sky and said "if its ok I wanted to ask why were you crying?" the boy next to him began to fidget and spoke very softy. So low in fact that Shikamaru couldn't hear what was being said. "What?" Shikamaru said. Sighing Choji said in a very forlorn tone with his lip quivering "The other kids at the playground were making fun of me and calling me fat."

Sitting up rather quickly Shikamaru took a good look at Choji and after a pause spoke. "I don't think your fat, I think you look healthy. Not like all those skinny girls at the playground. They're always poking me with their sharp bones because of it." Choji just looked at him with wide eyes after he said that. "D-do you really think I look ok?" Shikamaru not missing a beat said "Of course I do, I think you look great just the way you are Choji. So next time anyone tries to make fun of you remember said that ok." Choji smiled so wide at hearing that his teeth showed and finally his tears were gone. "Does this mean that we're friends now Shikamaru?" Shikamaru just laid back down and said "Yup, I think we're going to be friends for a long time Choji."

After hearing that Choji laid down on the hill next to Shikamaru with a wide smile on his face. A smile of pure joy. See this look on Choji moved something inside of Shikamaru. It was a feeling of a thousand butterflies moving around all at once. Not a bad feeling, just one that he would have to get used to.

Recalling that memory Shikamaru sighed, it had been so many years since that day. Both he and Choji had grown so much as shinobi that they hardly had anytime to meet on the hilltop anymore but that would always make time for each other when they had the chance. A small sound at the base of the hill snapped him out of his musings. He sat up and there coming out of the forest trees there was his oldest friend. And still to this very day every time he saw him he still got the feeling of a thousand butterfly wings fluttering inside him. A feeling that after all these years made him smile. For he finally knew what it meant.


End file.
